Come Away With Me
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom takes Letty away for a snowy Christmas getaway. One Shot


Letty POV

* * *

"Dom this is amazing" I said to him truthfully looking deep into those brown eyes.

"I know" He said smugly pulling me close to him as we continued to walk down the snowy path of Colorado.

Don't get me wrong Dom and I weren't big on affection and I thought flowers were tacky same with jewelry gifts, except my dads dog tags and my wedding ring, other than that I didn't care for it.

Dom had surprised me with a trip and while I was ready for a lot of sex and adrenaline pumping activities, I was surprised when Dom brought me to Colorado for a week to spend Christmas. His parents owned a cabin up here but Dom and Mia never wanted to come up here because the memory of their parents still lingered in their hearts.

Now here we were walking down a snowy path in Colorado watching the snow fall lightly on my heavy jacket and winter boots as I clutched Doms' hand tightly. Looking at the Christmas lights from a distance smiling at the calm and peaceful feeling that flowed through me.

"Come here, I wanna get something": He said pulling me off the trail into the unplowed snowy path. I stepped through the snow and instantly I felt snow in my boot and felt the chill.

"Ooooh cold" I whined out loud but not meaning to. Dom turned around and laughed at me crouching down with his hands out waiting for me to climb on his back. I smirked at him and climbed onto his back hugging him tightly as he piggy backed me through the snow and I had a smile on my face the whole time listening to the Christmas music from a distance and I pulled Doms jacket collar down slightly and left a kiss just below his ear. We may not be big on affection, meaning I wouldn't eat his face while we were at dinner or make it look like we were conceiving a child while sitting around with the family. But, we did show each other our love and appreciation for each other, I was my own person and so was Dom, but we both knew who our hearts belonged to and it was each other. I was not shy to show people who my man was and he was not shy to show people who his woman was. We both appreciated the small soft touches we left each other, whether it was a small kiss on the lips, a tight hug, a soft kiss on the neck, holding my hand, or holding me, or whispering 'I love you' that was all we needed.

It was about a 4 minute walk until we came out through the trees and into the small town filled with Santa impersonators, kids with Santa hats, parents with stressed out looks on their faces, and Christmas lights, music, and decorations. He put me down so that I could walk again as he took my hand in his once again.

"My parents used to take Mia and I here when we were little, it was my favorite" Dom said as we made our way to the little café.

"Welcome to The North Pole Café, we have every type of hot chocolate you could ever want but you have to be on Santas Nice List" The little girl who couldn't be older than 10 said greeting us in her Elf costume.

"Dominic Toretto" He said smiling brightly at the little girl.

"Toretto, Toretto, Toretto, here you are! You are on Santas Nice list!" She said excitedly

"Leticia Toretto" I said to her playing along.

"You're really pretty" She said shyly

I blushed at her, something about a kid saying that was really sweet.

"Thank you, so are you" I said back to her

"I can't find you on here let me get grand dad to put you on"

"Its o-"

"We will wait here" Dom said interrupting me smiling from ear to ear.

"Grandad!" She yelled

"Marissa, what have I told you about yell- Little Dommy Toretto" He said his eyes lighting up

"Mr. Toy Maker!" Dom said excitedly like a little boy making me giggle quietly at his excitement.

"I mean uhm Hi-?"

"Still Mr. Toy Maker, but you can call me Robert or Rob" He smiled

"Rob, how are you, sir?"

"I'm doing well son, enjoying the holidays. How've you been boy? Look at you all grown up, are you here with your parents?" I grabbed Doms hand tightly rubbing my thumb along the back of his hand comfortingly.

"Uh no they actually passed a few years back, that's why I haven't been here."

"Sorry to hear that son" He said giving Dom a pat on the back.

"Thank you, this is my wife, Letty"

"Letty, well my oh my Dominic you did good with this one son, you are a beautiful girl" He said to me, but me being me I said something.

"Actually I am a woman, and I am pretty smart. Thankfully I'm more brains than beauty" I said smartly. He looked at me with wide eyes and brought me into a hug.

"Ah, Dominic you keep this one, she is definitely good for you." He said laughing pulling us both into a hug. "Marissa, make sure Miss. Letty is put on the nice list" He said while she wrote my name down.

"Yes, granddad" She said smiling bright.

"You want your favorite son?"

"You know it, make it two"

"Two choco choco supremes coming right up"

"Choco choco Supremes?" I said with a raised eyebrow

"Hey don't knock it till you try it, it's the best." He said defending his favorite childhood drink.

"Okay, Little Dommy Toretto" I said making fun of him.

"You should really be on the naughty list you know that?" He whispered and I leaned closer to whisper back to him.

"I'm on your naughty, papi" I winked placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Two choco choco supremes!" Robert said placing the two cups between us.

"Thank you Mr. Toy M-, Uh I mean Rob"

"Anytime, little elf." He said making Dom blush

I laughed at the thought of Dom being a small elf and then looked at the hot chocolate in front of us.

"Dom. How were you not a fat kid?"

"I worked out, baby?" The cup was a tall glass mug with hot chocolate, chocolate syrup on the inside, chocolate shavings throughout the drink chocolate whip cream with marshmallows, chocolate sauce, and more chocolate shavings.

"You should have diabetes from this" I said looking at all of this.

"Will you stop talking and try it"

"Oh I'm gonna try it I just don't know where to st-" Dom shoved a spoon filled with whip cream in my mouth to shut me up.

"Good right?" He pushed

"Oh my god, it's so good!" I said eating more of the whip cream and taking sips of the chocolatey goodness.

Dom was currently occupied by his drink so I dipped my finger in my whip cream and stuck some on his nose.

"You really wanna play this game, Leticia"

"What do you mean, Dominic" I said innocently. I watch him put whip cream on his spoon and fling it at me getting it all over my hair and face, making me laugh at our childish ways.

"Asshole" I whispered wiping my face off.

"I love you" He said looking at me. I was going to say something sarcastic back but I didn't

" I love you too"

We continued to drink our hot chocolate and then Dom ordered two plain ones to go. We said our goodbyes and made our way back to the cabin.

"Before we go back there's one more thing" He said pulling my hand in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me?" I said looking at him.

"Right here" He said looking in front of him causing me to do so too.

"Skating? We're going skating!" I secretly loved skating but it always seemed so girly so I never told anyone about it.

"You think you can keep up?" He teased.

"I'll be doing circles around you, baby" I said making my way down to the outdoor rink where I saw two pairs of skates waiting for us. Christmas music played and no one was there but us. We tightened our laces and made our way on the ice, shaky for a second but soon I was feeling normal with them on.

"Alright babe, I'll teach you how to go backwards." Dom said proudly and I motioned my hand out to him to allow him to proceed.

I watched him skate backwards and as he got closer he fell back making me laugh out loud.

"Was that a trick or what?" I said between a fit of laughter.

"Oh like you can do any better?"

I can try" I said smugly and skated off with ease going backwards and like I said doing a circle around, Dom.

"You've don this before?" He asked.

"Maybe"

"Maybe huh?"

"I may have taken a lesson or two when I was little"

"How did I not know about this"

"I made sure you didn't, you and the guys would've teased me"

"No we wouldn't have."

"Really?" I said not believing him.

"Yeah we would've" He said laughing pulling me in to him. We raced each other around the rink and when Dom would fall he would make sure I fell with him so I didn't go around him. We laughed and showed off and fell but it was the best. After an hour we took our skates off and made our way back down the path to the cabin.

"One more thing, and you're gonna hate me for it" I looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look on my face.

"Why would you start it with that?"

"Because you will."

"Dominic, you better not be doing something stup-"

Music filled my ears but it wasn't Christmas, it was a song I recognized and also secretly loved a lot. The sound of smooth jazz filled my ears along with Norah Jones voice.

"Mia told you, didn't she?"

"Nah, I heard you singing this in the shower a couple of times"

"I thought you were at the gar-"

"I came home early"

"Clearly"

"Now can I have this dance?" He asked as the snow fell and the music played as we stood in the middle of the empty path.

"You serious right now?" I laughed slightly not believing him. This wasn't what we normally do, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy or touched by all of this.

"Very serious" He said holding his hands out.

I looked at him again and realized he was serious. I grabbed his hands as he pulled me closer to his body and we danced to 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones. It was soft and slow. Our hands connected and held close to his heart as the others wrapped around each others waist as we swayed to the soft jazz.

"It may not be your thing but sometimes you do deserve to be treated like a Queen" He mumbled into my ear.

"You do treat me like one, even when I don't want you to. All I want is to be treated with respect, and dignity and as an equal. You do all that, that's all I want, Dom"

"I'm amazed you haven't killed me" He said laughing lowly.

"I was about to, but you went through all of this effort to make me smile, so I guess I will let you live." I joked

"So you like it"

"If I say yes will this be a normal thing?"

"No, probably not."

"Then, yes, I love it. This is honestly really sweet, Dom" I said pulling back to kiss him-not just a peck a real kiss.

"Does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?"

"Oh you are SO getting laid tonight" I said kissing him again.

"Anything I want?" He smirked.

"Don't push it"

"Just the tip"

"Annnnd you ruined it"

"I'm sorry, no butt." He said pulling me back making me smile at his dumb comments.

"Mhm, got that right, papi"

"Just going deep in that pussssay" He laughed and slapped my ass.

"Dom! Haha, you're such a dick sometimes" I laughed pulling him along with me knowing he was just joking.

"But you love me"

"Don't push it, No amount of Norah Jones can make me love you"

"It's just my charm isn't it?"

"Sure, that's it" I said sarcastically as we walked back to the cabin. Thankfully the rest of the family wasn't going to be there till Monday, so we had two full days of being able to be as loud as we want, as well as being able to do it wherever we want and walk around naked. Last time we were hungover and we thought it was Monday and that everyone was at work, but to our luck it was Sunday and everyone was home. I went downstairs naked and saw the fridge opened I saw a pair of legs and slapped the ass that was in them thinking it belonged to Dom, I was quite surprised when I heard. 'What the fuck, man' and saw Vince turn around yelling 'Ah shit Letty, what the fuck cover your shit up what the hell man! I mean they're real nice but naw you're like my sister!' Vince said as I ran out in shock trying to cover up only to run into Leon coming out of his room who basically said the same thing and Dom coming out of the bathroom with a look that said 'damn baby you look good' then he heard Vince and Leon and that look went to 'What the fuck is going on' As I hid my red face and ran into the bedroom slamming the door.

Now we make sure to double and triple check the days before either one of us runs out butt naked.

We got back to the cabin and Dom opened the door and I pushed past him "Easy cheesy, I don't need that much Prince Charming shit"

"Ah such a lady

"You know it, baby"

"I'm gonna pee, you better be naked by the time I get upstairs" He shouted running to the bathroom.

"Don't tell me what to do and you better wash your hands or you are not touching me" I yelled back starting to undress. I pulled my top over my head leaving me in a plain black bra and my jeans. I walked over to turn the heat up, my California skin wasn't used to this cold. I then undid my pants and slid them off leaving my plain black thong on. I felt hands wrap around me and lips on my neck ad I smiled and leaned back into the hard body pressed against me. He clearly was ready since he was wearing nothing but his briefs. He leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"I didn't wash my hands" I pulled away and slapped his hands away.

"Dom that's disgusting, I don't want your piss hands on me"

"Oh really?" He looked at me with a smirk, I knew what was gonna happen.

"Don't even think about it." I said backing away from him but he followed me and picked me up tossing me over his shoulder and tickling me.

"Doooom, stoooop" I said laughing as he ticked me and tossed me on the bed. I managed to hook my leg around him and flipped us over pinning him down as I straddled him. He ran his hands up and down my back.

"I washed my hands"

"You better hope so, for your sake" I bent down to kiss him, up, down *kiss*,up, down *kiss*,up, down *kiss*.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably get some STD, be whoring around, getting into trouble that's not fun, have to get your dick cut off because of all the diseases you caught from the hoes"

"You thought about that haven't you?"

"You were a man whore, what can I say"

"I'm only a one whore man now" He said that and I saw his face drop noticing he said it wrong. I wanted to pretend to be mad but I started laughing at his fuck up.

"You're not a whore, I meant I used to have whores, not I just have one whore, fuck, I mean not a man whore I am one man whore. God this isn't going well." He said and I just continued laughing on top of him.

"Let-I'm sorry I didn't mea-"

"Dominic, shut up and make love to me" I said leaning down to kiss him again.

"With pleasure, baby"

I loved this man, and every fuck up he and I ever made, he makes me, me.


End file.
